


Beach

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Atin has always dreamed of going to the beach, and he finally goes with Sev.





	Beach

_ “When this is all over, we’ll go to the beach,” Atin says as he brushes a kiss to Sev’s hair, “Always wanted to go to a real beach, like in all the holos.”  More importantly, he wants to go with  **Sev** , to share that dream with him. _

_ Sev hums an agreement, closing his eyes as he cuddles closer, drifting off. _

* * *

 

“What the  _ fuck _ is this?”  Atin wraps the thick sweater closer around himself, pressing up against Sev.  “I didn’t know it was  _ cold _ .”

The clerk at the front desk laughs, a matronly older Twi’lek with sparkling green eyes.  “You lads got here in the worst cold front I’ve seen in seventy years,” she says, and Atin  _ feels _ his face fall.

Sev strokes his hair, keeping an arm around his shoulders.  “It’s alright,” he murmurs, “We’ll find some way to stay warm, yeah?”  His lips curve in that faint smile that makes Atin want to kiss him.

“This is our  _ honeymoon _ , you damned well better keep me warm,” Atin says mutinously, unable to help his annoyed pout.  This was their honeymoon, on a godsdamned  _ beach _ , and now everything was grey and freezing and he kept sniffling.

He also can’t help the undignified squawk when Sev sweeps him off his feet to carry him into their suite.  “It’s traditional,” he says with a smug little grin as Atin clings to him, and he kisses his forehead as he steps over the threshold into the room.  It’s nothing fancy, just a bed, a couple of chairs, and a ‘fresher with bathtub big enough for both of them if they don’t mind sitting on each other’s laps.  

_ That _ hasn’t been an issue for a long time, Atin thinks with a grin, and drags Sec down into a kiss.  “I’m so glad I married you.”


End file.
